


Tell Me If It Came True

by chibimono



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, M/M, wish upon a star
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-03
Updated: 2006-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-29 21:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibimono/pseuds/chibimono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy wants Zoro to wish on a shooting star. Zoro doesn't believe in that kind of thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me If It Came True

"Sugoi~!" Luffy breathed in a low, excited voice. He rocked the small boat as he shuffled about, moving to wake up his companion. "Zoro! Look, Zoro! Shooting stars! Oi, look!"

Giving a snort, the green haired swordsman cracked open one eye. "Wha...? What's wrong, Luffy?"

"Shooting stars! Look!" Luffy pointed upward, tugging at Zoro's shirt to emphisize the importance of the situation.

"Yeah, that's great," sighed Zoro, as he closed his eyes again. "I'm going back to sleep now."

"No!" the rubber boy shouted. "You have to make a wish! Zoro, wake up and make a wish!"

A low growl sounded in the swordsman's throat. "What the hell for?" he asked in sleepy frustration.

"Because you have to! Wishing on a shooting star makes your wish come true," Luffy said, waving his arms about in vague, wide motions, which made the little dingie rock some more.

Zoro was not about to tell his newly found captain that it sounded like a bunch of bull, but he hoped that if he played along for a little while, the boy would eventually leave him to sleep.

"Well, what'd you wish for?"

A big smile spread across the rubbery lips of the boy, only made visible by the moonlight. "Can't tell you."

"What? What kinda crap is that?" Zoro grumped.

"If I tell you..." Luffy said, leaning in towards the swordsman as if imparting a precious secret, "... then it won't come true."

Rolling his eyes, Zoro shuffled around until his back was facing the boy. "Whatever. I'm going back to sleep."

"But you didn't make a wish!"

"Screw the wish! Go to sleep!"

*****

"Zoro! Oi, look!"

"Luffy, it's really important that you _shut up_ right now."

"But Zoro! Zoro, look at the shooting stars!"

Zoro was too busy clamping his hand over his drunken captain's mouth. He really should have known better than to decide and raid Nami's _mikan_ trees to make Screwdrivers _after_ already drinking half the bottle of vodka. But Luffy wanted an adventure, though he could hardly stand upright, and Zoro was too buzzed himself to say no. Unfortunately, an intoxicated Luffy was even worse at remembering that it was important to be quiet when sneaking about, and it did not help that Sanji was on watch for the night and Nami had a keen ear for anything having to do with her _mikan_.

And even with a hand over his mouth, Luffy still managed to make enough noise to draw attention as he tugged at Zoro's shirt, pointed to the sky with the other hand, and yammered as much as his muffled mouth was able.

"Oi, what the hell are you two assholes doing down there?"

"If he doesn't learn to shut the hell up, I'm throwing him overboard!" Zoro growled, dragging Luffy across the main deck toward the rail. Luffy kicked and flailed, squealing all the while, until he wrapped his limbs around Zoro to prevent from being let go at all. Zoro began yanking, Luffy was yelling, swords were used for prying, an arm was bit, fist started flying, and soon they were both rolling about in an awkward wrestling match that had Sanji hanging over the crow's nest calling points. When Nami threw open her door and started flinging random sharp objects with incredibly accurate precission, both the captain and first mate fled to the aft in hopes of escaping the navigator's wrath.

"I just wanted you to make a wish, because you didn't last time," Luffy huffed as he swiped the back of his hand across his swollen lower lip.

"You remember that crap?" Zoro asked with a disbelieving look, wrapping his bandana around a bleeding bite mark.

"Of course I remember," Luffy scowled. "You wouldn't make a wish, ya big meanie."

"So what? Did yours even come true?"

The rubber boy puffed out his chest proudly. "It certainly did!"

"Then what the hell'd you wish for? Or can you still not tell me?" Zoro asked with a snort.

"I wished for the best _nakama_ in the world," Luffy said with a smile. "And I got them, too! I've got the greatest cook ever and the best navigator in the world and the coolest liar I've ever known and I've got you... the awesomest swordsman in East Blue and the bestest best friend I've ever had."

Zoro blinked, unsure of what to say to that. He sighed as an chagrined half smile reluctantly cracked his face. This was Luffy he was talking to, so there was no need for embarrassed feelings... But what he said somehow managed to nudge Zoro just a bit in the stomach, and he was not too sure why.

"So... did you wish... on those stars just now?" Zoro asked, feeling slightly stupid for feeling so awkward.

The rubber boy nodded, his straw hat nearly tumbling off his head.

Zoro chuckled slightly and scratched at his head. "Yeah... well... How 'bout this? You, uh... The next time you see shooting stars, you tell me again. Okay? And... you tell me if the wish you just made came true or not. And if it did... I'll make a wish."

Two dark eyes lit up like the stars twinkling in the sky. "You mean it, Zoro? You'll make a wish next time?"

"Yeah, sure," Zoro said with a shrug and a weak smile.

Arms flew about the swordsman's neck, nearly choking him, before they disappeared with their owner, who was fleeing down the deck. With another sigh, Zoro went to chase Luffy down and shut the boy up before Nami started flinging round two.

*****

"Hey, look."

"Hm? Where?"

"Up."

"Zoro! Hey, Zoro! Shooting stars! And you found them! You've got to make a wish now," Luffy laughed, wiggling expectantly.

"Did your wish come true?" Zoro asked, looking to his exuberant captain. If Luffy had two wishes in a row come true, then maybe there really was something to this wishing-on-a-star business.

But Luffy only skirted his first mate's question. He hopped from foot to foot, smiling encouragingly. "Come on, Zoro! You got to make a wish before they're gone."

"Sa, Luffy..." Zoro chuckled. "I told you I would only make it if yours came true. Did it or not?"

Luffy stuck out his lips in a pout. "Mou... not yet. But you can still make a wish! Make one, Zoro!"

"But yours didn't come true."

"The stars are almost gone! Zoro, don't wait!"

"Luffy--"

Zoro was silenced by a jerk on his blue tanktop and a pair of lips mashed against his own. He was too stunned to respond before Luffy let go and stepped back a few paces.

The rubber boy folded his arms over his chest and puffed his cheeks in defiance. "There. Happy? Now make your wish."

Zoro had to blink a few times before his mind was back into motion. He did not have to look to the sky to realize the shooting stars had already faded into darkness of night.

"Ah, screw the stars," Zoro said with a grin. "I didn't even have to wish to make it come true."

And then Zoro was grabbing Luffy's red shirt and pulling the boy close for another kiss that wishes were made of.


End file.
